It is commonplace to bring warm or cold foods to picnics, potluck dinners, or other events. Typically, the food is stored in round, square, or oval containers having lids. The containers are generally formed of metal, glass, ceramic ware, or other materials having limited insulative properties. Thus, in order to keep the enclosed foods warm or cold over a period of time, the containers must be further insulated using an insulating container.
Prior art insulating containers tend to be fixed in size and shape (e.g., a rigid cooler), are designed in the size and shape of the particular item to be insulated (e.g., an insulated bottle holder), or include a mechanism which allows the container to be collapsed from a first predetermined shape and size to a second predetermined shape and size. Such prior art insulating containers, however, generally have limited flexibility, both structurally, and in terms of the types of containers or objects that can be enclosed therein.
One objective of the present invention, therefore, is to provide an insulating bag formed of a highly insulative fabric material.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an insulating bag which is configured to completely surround a container with insulative material in order to minimize heat transfer to or from the container.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a flexible, light weight bag that is capable of accommodating containers or objects having a wide variety of sizes and shapes.